Lembranças e Reencontros
by maritabosa
Summary: Ronald Weasley cresceu, apaixonado desde os tempos de escola por sua amiga Hermione Granger, nunca teve coragem de falar para ela o que realmente sentia. Cinco anos após Hogwarts, o ruivo decidiu falar para sua amada sobre seus sentimentos, finalmente.


**Capítulo 1.  
****A Garota da Arquibancada.**

Ronald Weasley estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona em seu luxuoso escritório. Um escritório com muitos quadros de times de Quadribol e de Campeonatos vencidos por vários times, afinal, Ronald se tornara Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, substituindo Ludo Bagman que falecera há pouco. Ronald sempre tivera amor ao Quadribol, mesmo não sendo o melhor de sua época, fora um goleiro um tanto _talentoso_ se comparado com os outros aos quais também estavam no teste em que ganhara a vaga. A coisa a qual mais se orgulhara em toda sua "carreira" de goleiro no time de colégio fora, sem dúvida, uma partida que fizera contra a Sonserina em seu sétimo ano. Iria ser sua última partida no Time de Quadribol da Grifinória; Grifinória havia ganho de 200 à 10, e Ronald vivia dizendo que o único ponto de que deixara a Sonserina marcar ele mesmo deixou entrar, apenas para não deixar o placar com 0. Em termos isso era verdade. Mas, até hoje se lembra daquela partida; lembra-se de cada sensação; de cada palavra que Dino Thomas falara (Dino havia se tornado locutor no 6º ano); lembra-se de todos os gols que defendera; e se lembra de uma certa pessoa, gritando nas arquibancadas a cada gol que ele, Ronald Weasley, defendia. Ah sim, ele se lembrava de cada grito que ela dera, e para Ronald, a cada grito, mesmo que de fúria, emoção, tristeza, ou qualquer outro sentimento, ele se sentia mais forte. Só de ouvir aquela voz ali, parecia que seu peito se enchia de força e vontade de vencer só de saber que ela estava ali, bem perto, nas arquibancadas, torcendo por ele. Ela, é claro, nunca soubera de nada disso. Só quem sabia do que Ronald sentira, era ele mesmo. Nem para seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, ele contara nada a respeito. Bom, pelo menos Ronald sabia que poderia conviver com aquela voz por muito tempo. Ela, Harry e Ronald não se desgrudavam, mas, saber que nunca poderia tê-la - talvez pudesse, ele não chegou a saber, ou ao menos tentar. - era um sentimento um tanto quanto devastador. Mas por quê nunca chegou a tentar? Por medo seria sua resposta. Medo de que ela o dispensasse, talvez, ela não fizesse isso, talvez sim. Ter apenas um "talvez sim" já era o bastante para ele desistir. Preferia conviver com ela como sendo apenas amigos do que tentar algo a mais e sair perdedor. Quem sabe depois desse "não" eles nunca mais fossem amigos... isso fazia Ronald ter pesadelos.

- Sr. Weasley, o Sr. Troth acaba de chegar. Posso mandá-lo entrar?

- Ahn? - Ronald estava totalmente perdido em lembranças que tudo que sua secretária, Agafiya, disse não lhe passaram de meros sussurros, não ouvira nada.

- Sr. Troth, Sub-Secretário Sênior do Departamento, está aqui fora. Posso mandá-lo entrar, Sr. Weasley? Ele tinha hora marcada com o Sr. hoje, quinta-feira, para conversar sobre a Copa da Liga desse ano. - explicou Agafiya, como sempre, muito calma e sorridente. Ronald sempre dizia que sem Agafiya ele não seria nada, o que fazia a secretária ficar toda envergonhada.

- Ah sim, Troth, é claro. Estava distraído. Pode mandá-lo entrar, Agafiya.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Weasley. - então desapareceu da porta e instantes depois um homem com aparência jovem e corpo forte apareceu na porta sorrindo.

- Olá, Ronald! Quanto tempo que não nos víamos não é mesmo? Acho que umas... cinco semanas? Desde a última partida dos Cannons não foi? - Troth foi direto cumprimentar Ronald, apertando suas mãos. Ronald mostrou a poltrona à sua frente a Troth indicando que o mesmo se sentasse. Troth sentou e continuou.

- Nossa, semana difícil essa, muito trabalho. E você? Também muito ocupado?

Ronald achava engraçado o jeito de Troth. Sempre que falava algo tinha que terminar com alguma pergunta.

- Acredito que não tanto quanto a sua Troth, mas digamos que foi mais tensa do que outras semanas. Mas eu já esperava por isso, afinal, estamos nas vésperas da Copa da Liga e ainda tenho muito o que fazer, não só eu, mas todos nós temos não é mesmo?

- Pois é, pois é. Copa da Liga! Ah, eu adoro esse campeonato! Times brigando por uma vaga na Copa Britânica, para, logo mais, uma vaga na Copa do Mundo. Isso é muito divertido. Você vai ver os jogos é claro, sabe, tem um time que eu estou achando muito bom, na verdade, acho o favorito para o Título. Claro que você já ouviu falar. Tutshill Tornados? O time do apanhador que fez o recorde por ter capturado o pomo em uns 3 segundos, creio eu. Já ouviu falar dele, Alguma-coisa Plumpton. Não conseguiram muitas vitórias desde o início do século XX, que foi o auge do time, com o tal Plumpton, mas eles estão com um ótimo apanhador e goleiro este ano. Conhece um tal de Harben Jouel? - Troth falou isso tudo muito rápido, fazendo muitos movimentos frenéticos com as mãos e sem pausas.

- Roderick, Roderick Plumpton. Se já ouvi falar em Harben Jouel? Claro que já! Vi alguns lances dele em um treino dos Tornados que fui ver. Eles fizeram uma campanha tão ruim na Liga ano passado que tive que ver se mereciam estar entre os 30 selecionados deste ano, eles ficaram na lanterninha da vez passada. Mas quando vi Harben em ação, e o goleiro -- Falcon Amraphael --, não pensei duas vezes antes de aceitá-los. São realmente muito bons. Eu andei até tendo umas conversinhas escondidas com Aleph, dando uns toques sobre os Tornados. Você sabe, Chudley não ganha desde 1892, e mesmo o time estando com uma escalação bastante razoável desta vez -- com o Felix Gauth, Henry Jiuky, por exemplo, são ótimos artilheiros; e John Kefreen é um goleiro e tanto --, nós temos que ficar alertas. Quem sabe não conquistamos o vigésimo segundo Título?

- Se alguém do escritório souber que você anda tendo conversinhas escondidas com o técnico dos Cannons, não vai ficar muito feliz! - disse Troth, sorrindo. - Mas mesmo assim eu concordo com você. Merlin sabe como eu espero o dia em que os Chudley Cannons voltarão a usar o grito de guerra antigo.

- "Nós venceremos!" – brincou Ronald.

- É isso aí! – vibrou Troth, batendo palmas. - Bom, isso está muito divertido, mas vamos aos negócios? - falou Troth, batendo palmas novamente.

- Vamos, vamos sim. Você falou com o Fothes como eu lhe disse? - começou Ronald.

- Sim, sim, é claro. Ele disse que um dos artilheiros, um tal de Kenan Bolth, não está mais querendo continuar no Appleby Arrows, está fechando contrato com outro time, Ballycastle Bats. Bem, ele me disse que encontrarão um artilheiro para substituir o Kenan. Aliás, foi um tanto _embaraçoso_, ele quase se ajoelhou aos meus pés, implorando que eu desse uma semana para ele. "_Não posso deixar que os nossos fiéis torcedores sofram com a pressão e as brincadeiras que os torcedores do Wimbourne Wasps farão se o Appleby estiver fora da Liga!"_ Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas?

- Que humilhação. Mas por quê eles não usam o artilheiro reserva?

- Ora, por pura má sorte, o artilheiro reserva sofreu uma fratura séria em um dos treinos, mesmo tendo tomado poções e mais poções ainda não está em condições favoráveis para disputar, não se recuperará até antes de pelo menos metade da Liga. Isso que é má sorte, não é?

- Muita má sorte. Espero que Fothes consiga outro artilheiro. Não se pode dizer que o Appleby Arrows dê um show em campo sempre, mas a rivalidade deles com o Wimbourne Wasps é tão empolgante!

- Também acho. E pelo que parece este ano ainda mais. Sabe Kalil Hiuff? Saiu do Appleby ano passado, e agora está no Wimbourne! Era o artilheiro favorito dos torcedores do Arrows, e agora está afirmando por todo o mundo bruxo que os Wimbourne são fantásticos e que vão acabar com os Arrows. É uma loucura, os fans estão irados. Não é pra menos, né?

- Eu soube! É uma traição, praticamente. Hiuff fez parte dos Arrows por quatro anos! – concordou Ronald. – Mais alguma coisa, Troth?

- Tenho essa papelada para lhe entregar. É sobre os anúncios nos jogos e a divulgação. Quero que leia e me diga se concorda, se concordar você já pode assiná-los. Se algo não lhe agradar, marcaremos uma reunião com a área de Marketing do Departamento para discutir suas insatisfações. – ele entregou um envelope grosso, que Ronald colocou em sua mesa, à sua frente. – Também vim avisar que vou me encontrar com alguns representantes de vários times da Liga. Para discutirmos as exigências dos vestiários. Seria bom se você aparecesse por lá, não acha? Para ajudar no "punho forte", com todo o seu prestígio e fama, contra as exigências absurdas que eles com certeza farão?

- Certo, eu irei. – prometeu Ronald, sentindo sua bochecha ficar vermelha com a citação de "seu prestígio e fama". Ronald sabia que depois da batalha vencida no ano anterior, ele nunca seria esquecido. Mesmo tendo sido Harry a grande "estrela", Ronald e Hermione tiveram um papel importantíssimo, ajudando Harry em tudo e com tudo que puderam.

- Ótimo. A reunião começa às 14 horas, na segunda. – informou, anotando alguma coisa numa agenda que acabara de retirar de sua pasta. – Outra coisa, estamos tendo uma pequena dificuldade com o tal Colin Clark, proprietário trouxa da área que queremos fazer os jogos. Será que você poderia ligar pra ele e tentar convencê-lo? Você pode usar sua autoridade máxima do Departamento para conseguir!

- Ok, vou fazer o possível. Passe o contato dele para Agafiya.

- Sim Senhor! Ah! Eu encontrei com aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela? Bom, fui visitar um amigo no St. Mungus e me deparei com ela, é aquela sua amiga que trabalha como Chefe Seção de Danos Causados Por Feitiços. Eu sei que você a conhece porque já vi vocês dois conversando num bar, junto com Harry Potter.

- Hermione Granger? - perguntou Ronald, sua voz ficara rouca.

- Sim! Ela mesmo. Perguntou-me de você, disse que tinha lido no jornal sobre a Liga e que estava pensando em ir, talvez assim ela, você e Harry Potter pudessem se rever, ela disse que faz tempos que não encontra você e Potter.

- É, faz um bom tempo, acho que uns 4 meses. Ela... ela falou mais alguma coisa? - perguntou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

-Não, só perguntou se você está bem. Eu disse que sim, é claro. Ah sim! Ela disse também que estava pensando em vir no Ministério visitar você e o Potter qualquer dia desses.

O mundo de Ronald caiu. Hermione Granger, ali, no Ministério, vindo para reencontrar Harry e ele. Isso só podia ser mentira. Ronald não sabia se havia gostado ou não da notícia, ao mesmo tempo que deseja mais do que tudo rever Hermione, tinha medo de revê-la novamente, ver como estaria linda, ver como não era sua. Será que se conteria? Seus pensamentos foram evaporados de sua mente por Troth.

- Bem caro Ronald, acho que não tenho mais nada à lhe dizer. Se não se importa, eu já vou.

- Rony! Aqui! - um homem com cabelos muito pretos e bagunçados, olhos muito verdes acenou para Ronald, na mesma hora Ronald foi até o sujeito.

- Olá, Harry. Achei que não estivesse mais aqui. - falou Ronald ao mesmo tempo em que cumprimentava o amigo.

- Eu não deveria estar mais aqui. Mas devido a uns trabalhos extras hoje fiquei até mais tarde. Mas você, por esses dias, não é nem um pouco estranho sair mais tarde não é mesmo?

- Não, não mesmo. Tenho estado muito ocupado, um monte de papelada pra ler, assinar, reuniões. Sabe, estou começando a ter trecos quando ouço certas palavras - falou Rony, fazendo uma careta. Harry riu.

- O que acha que irmos até o Caldeirão Furado conversarmos um pouco? - propôs Harry.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas será que Alexia não vai ficar com raiva?

- Que nada. Lexi saiu com Brielle, Alice e Luna hoje, vão jantar fora. Só não me lembro o lugar, Lexi me disse, mas esqueci. De qualquer forma, tenho a noite livre.

Harry havia se casado com Alexia, uma garota que conhecera no 7º ano, e que, por incrível que pareça, foi uma Sonserina. Alexia fora transferida de Drumstrang devido a ataques de Você–Sabe-Quem na escola, logo que Harry a conhecera, eles não se gostavam, ela era até amiga de Malfoy, mas, acredita Ronald, de tanto de odiarem, começaram a se amar. Ainda no 7º ano os dois começaram a namorar. Quando Harry terminou a escola no final do ano, Alexia, por ser um ano mais nova, continuou em Hogwarts, mas continuavam namorando. Logo que ela saiu de Hogwarts os dois se casaram, se amavam tanto que Ronald tinha até inveja do amor deles. Ronald havia ficado solteiro, afinal, a única garota que gostaria de se casar ele não tem coragem de lhe falar o que sentia. Neville Longbotton, amigo de Ronald, havia casado com Luna Lovegood, outra amiga. Hermione também ficara solteira, quisera se dedicar somente aos estudos, apenas quando terminasse seu curso de Médi-bruxa era que iria pensar em se casar. Ronald lembrava bem do dia em que Hermione falara isso.

"_- Eu já decidi. Quando Alexia terminar Hogwarts vamos nos casar. - anunciou Harry com o peito estufado, de mãos dadas com Lexi no Salão Principal, numa manhã ensolarada, era a última semana dos sétimanistas em Hogwarts, estavam todos conversando sobre seus futuros._

_- Eu não sei o que vou fazer ainda. Bom, pretendo trabalhar na área de Esportes, quem sabe um dia que chegue a ser Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos! - falou Rony, um brilho em seus olhos ao pensar nessa hipótese._

_- Eu vou pensar apenas em meus estudos, quando terminar de me formar em Médi-bruxa é que pensarei em me casar. - disse Hermione, com um ar sério._

_- Não vai nem namorar Mione? - perguntou Rony, uma esperançazinha saindo de seu coração._

_- Não Ronald, apenas quando estiver formada e trabalhando, aí sim, pensarei em me casar e formar uma família._

_- Mas Mione! Você passou duas, duas semanas sem mal sair da Torre da Grifinória só estudando para os N.I.E.N.S! Graças a Merlin os N.I.E.N.S acabaram hoje! Só assim você pode se divertir um pouco. - falou Rony._

_- Isso é sensato. Mas eu não sei se conseguiria sabe? Se eu não tivesse conhecido o Harry talvez até conseguisse, mas eu não consigo passar nem um dia longe dele, imagine todo o tempo até eu me formar em Auror. - disse Alexia, beijando carinhosamente a bochecha de seu namorado._

_- Eu também, se não tivesse conhecido a Lexi talvez conseguisse, mas quero me casar o mais rápido possível agora. - falou Harry retribuindo o beijo na namorada._

_- Bom, vocês tem um motivo não é? - disse Mione, Rony ficou cabisbaixo._

_- Se eu encontrasse alguém, tipo o Harry e a Lexi, eu faria igual ao Harry. - explicou Ron._

_- Acho que todos iríamos fazer isso Ronald. - retrucou Mione - Um grande amor é uma coisa para nunca ser adiado._

_- Talvez, às vezes dá sim. Principalmente se a pessoa tiver medo da resposta que o outro irá dar quando se declarar. - respondeu Rony, tirando de exemplo ele mesmo._

_- Medo? Bom, se você acha... Às vezes as pessoas podem estar apenas esperando pelas outras. Mas se você pensa assim, eu não posso fazer nada. - falou Mione indiferente._

_- Não pode mesmo._

_- Sem discussões, certo? - interferiu Harry._

_- Onde estão Neville e Luna? - perguntou Alexia._

_- Não faço a mínima idéia. Desde que começaram a namorar eles tem dado umas sumidinhas. - falou Ron, rindo._

_- É mesmo, os dois não se desgrudam, são que nem o Harry e a Lexi .- disse Mione._

_- Hey! Eu e o Harry não nos desgrudamos mais estamos sempre junto de vocês. - indignou-se Alexia._

_- A gente sabe. Mais vai ver Neville e Luna não gostem de ser incomodados. - arriscou Ron._

_-É, deve ser isso. - concordou Harry. - Que tal irmos dar um passeio pelo Castelo? Sei lá... aproveitar nossa última semana aqui. _

_-Ótima idéia Harry! - exclamou Mione. Todos sorriram em acordo._"

Ronald foi interrompido de suas lembranças por Harry dessa vez.

- Então, vamos ou não?

- Quê? Ah sim, vamos sim. Se você diz que Lexi saiu, então está tudo certo. Vamos.

Os dois aparataram no Caldeirão Furado, como não era mais horário de trabalho e era uma sexta feira, haviam muitos bruxos e bruxas ali. A maioria eram conhecidos de Rony e Harry. Cumprimentaram vários, e depois foram até uma mesa próxima da lareira.

- Sabe, hoje Troth foi ao meu escritório e disse que se encontrou com Mione no St. Mungus quando foi visitar um amigo e ela disse que estava pretendendo ir qualquer dia desses nos visitar.

- Sério?! Isso parece ser ótimo! Faz séculos que não falo com Mione! Lexi até me falou um dia desses para a gente marcar para se ver, ela também está com saudades de Mione. - falou Harry, ficara animado com a notícia.

- Eu não sei que dia ela vem, talvez fosse melhor marcarmos um encontro aqui no Caldeirão Furado, não? - propôs Ron, pelo menos um encontro marcado daria pra ele tentar se preparar para o choque.

- Eu não sei... talvez seja mais interessante a surpresa mesmo. - disse Harry pensativo. - Eu pensei agora... já que Mione terminou os estudos e já é Chefe da Seção de Danos Causados por Feitiços do St. Mungus... Será que está pretendendo se casar?

Ron parou por um instante, essa era a pergunta que ele vinha se fazendo desde que Troth lhe falara sobre Hermione. Será que Hermione Granger estava, finalmente, pretendendo se casar?

- Não sei, Harry. Teremos que perguntar para ela quando encontrarmos com ela, não?

- É, teremos. Ei! Garçom! - Harry chamou o garçom, que veio imediatamente até a mesa.

- O que vão querer? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Duas Cervejas Amanteigadas, por favor. - pediu Harry. – Hoje vamos pegar leve.

- Certo, um momento.

Dois tempos depois o Garçom voltou à mesa com as garrafas, Harry as abriu e deu uma para Ron.

- Então, Ron, me conte, como está indo a Copa da Liga?

- Bem, muito bem. Esse ano está mais organizado do que o ano passado. Mas também, como poderia ser diferente? Ano passado estávamos, graças à Merlin, ao fim de uma Guerra de quase 5 anos. Ainda bem que você conseguiu matar Você-sabe-quem.

- Eu consegui matá-lo? Ou todos conseguimos? Ah Ronald, se não fosse por todos os bruxos que lutaram junto a mim eu não teria conseguido matar Voldemort.

- Tá, ta certo. Conseguimos matá-lo. - Ron sorriu e continuou: - Bom, esse ano o Mundo Bruxo está em paz e segurança, está tudo melhor de se organizar.

- É, concordo. Nós, aurores, estamos, apesar de tudo, com muito trabalho, é claro que trabalhos mil vezes melhores do que as lutas do ano passado. Mas ainda existem bruxos que acham que Voldemort ainda vai governar, loucos é claro, só que conseguem fazer badernas legais, sabe? Temos que controlar as situações, mas isso fazemos rápido. E como sou Auror-Chefe tudo cai sobre mim, é bem mais carga nas minhas costas. - explicou Harry com um sorrisinho.

- É assim mesmo, sempre sobra mais para os Chefes. Mas isso são detalhes, todo o prestígio que recebemos vale isso tudo que passamos.

- Com certeza. O prestígio aumenta o ânimo. Principalmente quando as pessoas confiam em voc-- Putz! Lembrei onde a Lexi ia jantar com as meninas! Na da mãe dela! Ela disse que ia levar Brielle, Luna e Alice com ela, em vez de jantarem num restaurante trouxa que elas adoram, e que era pra mim aparecer por lá também. – falou Harry, olhando no relógio. – Nossa! Olha a hora, já estou quase meia hora atrasado e ainda tenho que pegar um presente que compramos para a Alexandra e pro Harold! Tudo bem? Amanhã nos vemos? Tenho realmente que ir. - despediu-se Harry ficando de pé.

- Agradando a sogrinha e o sogrão, né! Farei o possível para nos vermos, Harry, talvez amanhã eu largue um pouco tarde também, mas poderemos nos encontrar logo depois, se você quiser pode levar a Lexi. Comemorar a sexta-feira... fim-de-semana.

- Certo, a gente combina! Tá aqui minha parte na conta. - falando isso Harry pegou no bolso alguns sicles e colocou em cima da mesa. E, abaixando o tom de voz: - Você sabe como Lexi se importa com a família, então, fazer um agrado a sogrinha e ao sogrão não pode me trazer mal algum, pode? - disse, rindo. E aparatou. Logo após Ronald aparatou também, aparatou em sua casa. Apesar de sua mãe, Molly Weasley, ter pedido que morasse próximo ou até mesmo na Toca, Ronald preferiu morar em Londres mesmo. Ele gostava da animação da cidade grande, e adorava o fato de não ter que dividir nada com irmãos. Se algum dia se sentisse sozinho era só aparatar na Toca e tudo estava bem. Além do mais, não parecia nem um pouco legal um Chefe de Departamento que, apesar de ter apenas 23 anos, era muito respeitado por suas conquistas no Mundo Bruxo, ainda morar com a mamãe. Sentiria-se ridículo. Escolheu uma casa em Blackheath, e Ronald estava muito feliz ali. Sua casa era tradicionalmente trouxa por fora, mas seu interior era cheio de artefatos bruxos. Era muito simples, pequena. E nem um pouco caprichada na decoração. Ronald morava sozinho e nunca recebia visitas, então não se importou em gastar seu dinheiro suado com decorações, e sim com coisas legais, como roupas, vassouras, besteiras coloridas, doces. Um onióculo estava jogado numa mesa de madeira escura, com apenas uma cadeira, bem simples. Um pôster dos Chudley Cannons estava pendurado na parede principal da casa, que não era grande, e tinha apenas essa parede sem janela. No fim de um corredor fino e curto havia uma minúscula cozinha, com apenas um fogão de quatro bocas, uma geladeira, uma pia e uns poucos armários. Era uma grande mistura de objetos bruxos e trouxas, mas mesmo assim Ronald, se pudesse, gostava de evitar o uso de objetos trouxas. Mas alguns ele não abria mão, como a geladeira, por exemplo, ele a _adorava_.

No primeiro andar tinha o único quarto da casa, um quarto até que amplo, se comparado com os outros aposentos, porque ocupava quase todo o espaço do andar de cima, que dividia apenas com um banheiro e um armário, que já estava tão cheio que coisas que Ronald temia que o dia que tivesse que abri-lo, seria esmagado pela montanha de coisas que voariam nele, literalmente. O quarto tinha uma cama de casal ampla, e mais um pôster dos Cannons. Uma mesinha com um abajur no lado direito da cama, o lado que Ronald costumava dormir. Um guarda-roupa amplo: Ronald adorava "jogar" suas coisas dentro de armários, e não gostava que ninguém atrapalhasse sua bagunça, nem mesmo a arrumadeira, Betsy, que vinha duas vezes por semana arrumar sua casa.

Nem chegou a subir para trocar de roupa, foi até sua poltrona favorita, em frente a uma televisão grande, outro objeto trouxa ao qual não abria mão de ter, e sentou-se confortavelmente, voltando a pensar no passado. Nos dias de treinos na equipe de quadribol, quando ficava xingando Snape ou qualquer outro professor mentalmente nas aulas, quando conversava com Mione até tarde no Salão Comunal... suas lembranças favoritas. E foi pensando em seus momentos com Mione, todos especiais, que adormeceu ali mesmo, em sua poltrona favorita.


End file.
